The Return Of Darkness
by animefreak32046
Summary: Episode 1: Just a usual Tenchi fic. Which means unusual events. Read what happens to our hero as a familar enemy returns. And who's this stranger? Find out in this thrilling episode of Tenchi Muyo!: The Return Of Darkness. Currently typing ch. 4
1. Enter The Stranger

Ok, first the legal stuff. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TENCHI MUYO!OR ANY OF THE PEOPLE THERE OF. CLAIMER: I DO OWN THE STRANGER, WHO WILL BE NAMED LATER IN THE STORY. Now that that is taken care of, enjoy the story.

It was just a normal day at the Masaki house, Ayeka and Ryoko were around doing something, Sasami was in the kitchen, with Ryo-Ohki. Mihoshe and Kiyone were out on patrol, Noboyuki was at work, Washu was in her lab, and Tenchi was out in the woods practicing with Katsuhito. The two of them were "fighting" with their wooden swords. Katsuhito went for a high attack, but Tenchi blocked it. Tenchi tried a mid strike, however, that too was blocked. They went on for what seemed hours, until Tenchi was finally able to disarm Kasuhito,and pin him up against a tree.

"Gotcha!" Tenchi exclaimed, as he held his sword up, inches away from Katsuhito's neck.

"You think so?" Katsuhito asked. He reached into his robe, but Tenchi hit his arm, and he dropped a smaller wooden sword, which hit the ground. Tenchi then sliced across Katsuhito's belly, as if he was cutting him in half. Katsuhito applauded tenchi.

"Good." he said, as he walked to where his long wooden sword was lieing, and picked it up, "Again."

"Is there really any reason why we need to continue this?" Tenchi asked his grandfather, "I did defeat Kagato and-"

"And you still have much to learn, Tenchi." Katsuhito interrupted

"About what?" Tenchi asked.

"Well first of all, yourself. No warier, no matter how great, can win if he doesn't even know about himself."

"And I learn about myself by playing with a stick?" Tenchi asked.

"No, you learn about the Jurian battle style by 'Playing with a stick.'"

"You know." Came a voice from the woods, "If he doesn't want to practice." A man then walked up. A man with brown eyes, and brownish red hair with a buzz cut, wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, "Then he is ready for battle." The stranger raised his left arm level, palm out, and his fingers apart and curved as if he was tring to make a bowl. He then looked at Katsuhito,

"May I?" The stranger asked. Katsuhito gave the sign of approval, and a purple energy ball formed in the stranger's hand. The ball shot from its owner's hand towards Tenchi. The energy ball whizzes right past Tenchi's right ear. Tenchi had freaked out when he saw the purple ball come whizzing at him out of nowhere, but when he realized that it didn't hit him, he calmed down.

"Ha ha." Tenchi said, in his usual over cocky voice and stance, "You missed."

"I never miss my target." The Stranger calmly said. Tenchi was a little uneasy with the stranger's reply

"But you didn't hit me." Tenchi said, pointing to himself.

"Who said you were my target?" The stranger asked. Tenchi got even more nervous. At that point a tree fell and landed right behind Tenchi, which scared the living you-know-what out of him, it made him jumped higher than Ryoko could fly. The stranger chuckled, then lowered his arm a little.

"I am now aiming for the area where your left foot is." The stranger said, If you don't want it to be hit, I suggest you move it." Once more a purple energy ball formed in the stranger's hand, and whizzed to the area where he said. Tenchi lifted his left foot just in time, but the energy ball exploded, which caused Tenchi to do a cartwheel. Tenchi skidded on the ground until he hit the feet of his grandfather. Tenchi looked up to see Katsuhito staring at him.

"Don't just stand there Grandpa!" Tenchi shouted, "Do something!" Katsuhito looked up at the stranger.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" He asked.

"Yes, I would."The stranger replied, "After I finish with today's lesson."

"LESSON!" Tenchi shouted as he sprung to his feet, "How can you teach me a lesson? We barely even know each other. We don't even know each other's names." The stranger smiled.

"Your name is Tenchi Masaki. Crowned Prince of Juri." he said, as Tenchi flinched, "As for me, my name is in a language in which the speakers are long since extient." Tenchi was at awe. He could just imagine what kinds of fancy name this stranger could have. Maybe something even more fancy than "Leonardo DeVinchi", or "Napoleon Bonaparte", or even "Tsunami".

"However in modern day, it would be German." The stranger went on. Tenchi collapsed, when he cot up he had so many tear drops on his head that you could sail a boat. Here he was thinking that this stranger had a name for the books, and the language is still in ues today.

"Well, what is it?" Tenchi demanded.

"My name is 'Leader of a grand army'." The stranger said, "An army so grand, that it is incomprehensible to your little imagination." The stranger saw that Tenchi was just standing there, not doing anything, so he said, "You know Tenchi. Whenever a person just blabs on about anything, it's called monologing. And it is the perfect time to catch your opponate off guard." He saw that Tenchi was staring at him with a blank face, as if he was tring to find the logic behind what the stranger had just said. The stranger sighed.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" He asked, "I am delibretly stalling time, so you can arm yourself." Tenchi then snapped back to reality, and drew the Jurian Master Key, and formed the sword.

"Good." The stranger said as he clenched his left hand, and formed a purple energy sword, "Now we can continue." The stranger charged Tenchi. Tenchi raised up his sword to block, but one swipe by the stranger, and the sword went fling into the air. Katsuhito managed to catch it before it hit the ground, and before the blade disappeared. He stood on the sideline, waiting for the stranger, who had Tenchi pinned just like Tenchi had him pinned earlier, to make his next move.

"You have been defeated." The stranger said, but instead of striking, he disbanded his sword, "The moral of today's lesson: You must always do two things today. Practice, and Practice harder. For you do not know who you are going to face tommrow." The stranger turned around,and with a bog poof, he was gone. tenchi looked at his grandfather, who had disbanded the blade of the Jurian Master Key, with a look of confusion.

"Did you have that planed?" Tenchi asked.

"No, I did not." Katsuhito replied, "However, his words are true. Take them to heart. That will be all for today, Tenchi." And with that, Katsuhito headed back to the shrine, and Tenchi headed home.


	2. Tea Time

Katsuhito made his way to the top of the shrine steps and went into his little house. He got a little tea kettle and a tea glass. He sat the glass on the little table in the middle of the room, as for the kettle, he put some green tea leaves and water in it, and put the kettle on a small fire. He sat down for a few seconds, but then got up suddenly, as if he had forgotten something. He walked over to where he kept his tea set, and got another glass. He put that glass on the other end of the table from where he sat the first glass. He then walked over to his door, and opened it. There stood our stranger, who had his left hand up, and in a fist, knuckles facing Katsuhito, apparently our stranger was about to knock on the door when Katsuhito opened it. Katsuhito took a look at the stranger, and noticed his fist. Of corse he knew that the stranger meant no harm, but he just had to have some fun.

"Now you're not going to try to harm me, are you?" He jokingly said,while he put his hand into his robe, acting like he was about to draw a sword. The stranger dropped his hand, but didn't seem to be scared the least.

"That depends." The stranger said in his usual calm voice, "My sister is selling Girl Scout Cookies. If you cooperate, and buy at least ten boxes, then you will be fine. But if you refuse..." The stranger took in a sharp breath, "...then I can't garuntee your safety." Katsuhito stood in the doorway, thinking that the stranger was only playing.

"Let me think about that." He said as he removed his hand from his robe, and placed it on his chin, "Hmmm... I think I will take my chances." The stranger snapped his fingers.

"Darn it. I knew I should have gone with the 'sake story'." The stranger said, "I mean, come on, this is Japan. Who doesn't drink sake?" This confirmed Katsuhito's belief that he was mearly joking.

"Come on in." Katsuhito said, "The tea should be ready by now." Katsuhito led the stranger inside, and showed him his seat. The stranger sat down, while Katsuhito got the kettle and poured the tea into both glasses. They both started drinking.

"So, do you really have a sister?" Katsuhito asked.

"No." the stranger said, and let out a few laughs, "At least not that I know of." Katsuhito let out a small chuckle.

"What brings you here?" Katsuhito asked.

"Well, 'here', as in 'here here', the tea." The stranger said, "But 'here' as in 'the Masaki House here', an old friend."

"That friend woulden't happen to be Tenchi, would it?" Katsuhito asked, in the same jokeful voice that he used earlier. The stranger let out a laugh, and sat back a little. He could remember how "friendly" he acted towards Tenchi earlier that day.

"No, Tenchi isn't the friend." The stranger said, "My friend can actually defeate me."

"Oh, and Tenchi can't?" Katsuhito asked, "Not even if he fought you seriously?"

"Tenchi is strong, I'll give him that." The stranger replied, "Given who he faced, and bested, he's one tough cookie. However, he isn't a true warrior yet." Katsuhito cave a motion of interest, so the stranger continued, "You see, I can read thoughts. All through our battle, I was reading Tenchi like a book. A true warrior does what he does because that is what he beleaves. When you do that, you act without thinking, which is my main weakness."

"So, your friend is a true warrior?" Katsuhito asked.

"No, however, I swore never to hit a lady." The stranger replied.

"What kind of fighting style do you use then, since you read everybody's minds and you can never hit a lady?"Katsuhito asked.

"My own." The stranger said. "There are so many different styles out there, that I just play off what the person I'm fighting against uses."

"And if a lady dose dry to fight you?" Katsuhito inquired.

"Then I will defend myself, and detain her without hitting her." The stranger said. The Stranger looked down at his glass, and saw that it was empty. He got up and stretched.

"Well, I've got to go." The stranger said, but to his surprise, Katsuhito had no objections. "Wha... Aren't you gonna try to stop me?" Katsuhito just looked up at him.

"Now, why would I do something like that?" Katsuhito asked.

"Because, some stranger just waltzes in and schools your grandson, drops by for tea, and just leaves..." The stranger stated, "Without even leaving a name. And you don't have the slightest concern?"

"I don't beleave you're just some stranger." Katsuhito said, "You see, we had an old friend, who acted much the way you do. He had to go away to America, however he vowed to one day return to Japan. That friend's name was Kazuma Takahashi." The stranger's mood changed to one of worried, but at the same time mournful. He tried to talk, however all he could do is open and close his mouth, as if he was a fish. It got to the point where the stranger couldn't look Katsuhito in the face, so he turned his head. Katsuhito, on the other hand, just grinned, and drunk some more tea.

"Kazuma was a friend of mine too." The stranger said in a somber voice, still not able to look Katsuhito in the eye. "He constantly talked about his friends in Okayama. He intended to return, but he was conned out of almost everything." The stranger turned his head back to face Katsuhito, but staired at the table. "He almost had enough to return, when he was T-boned on the driver's side by a semi. They said he never had a chance." The stranger put his left hand into his pocket, and when he pulled it out, he had what looked like a business card between his index and middle finger.

"Here's my card." The stranger said, as he flicked his wrist, and the card flew out of his hand, and landed on the table, right in front of Katsuhito. "Now you know who I am." With that, the stranger left.

A/N: Hey there, just here to inform you that on September the twentyth (Sep. 20) 2005 I will be shipping off to basic traning for the Air Force, where I will have no acess to a computer at all. I apologise for not being able to compleate this story, however I will as soon as I possably can, thank you for understanding.


	3. The Stranger Revealed

The stranger walked down the steps of the Masaki Shrine, lost in thought.

_"Man that was close. But then again, whoever can pull the wool over Katsuhito's eyes should be in the 'Great Book of Galactic Records'."_ The stranger found himself at the base of the steps without even realizing it. _"Well, I guess time flies when you're thinking."_ His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of roaring engines in the sky. When the stranger looked up, he saw the Yagami on her final approach, so he ducked into the nearby bushes to avoid detection.

"I hope we made it in time for lunch" Mihoshi said as she de-boarded the ship, "I'm so hungry I could eat a whole whale."

"How could you be so hungry?" Kiyone asked as she followed her partner, "We had three meals already today." The two continued their conversation as they went inside. The stranger moved from the bushes and made his way towards the house.

"_Ok, now that I'm here,"_ The Stranger thought, _"I need to come up with a super secrete plan of infiltration that would not rise suspicion, or draw any unwanted attention towards myself."_

"Can I help you?" Came a voice from behind our Stranger. He turned around and was face to face with Nobuyuki.

"_Well, there goes the 'Splinter Cell' Entrance."_ The Stranger thought, _"But maybe I could use this to my advantage."_ "Yes you can." He said, "I've met with Katsuhito, and he sent me down here to meet with a few people. The problem is, I don't want to barge in unannounced, so I was waiting for the head of the house to arrive."

"Is that so?" Nobuyuki asked, "Well, I'm the head of the Masaki Household. Who are you supposed to meet with?"

"The ladies of course." The Stranger said as he licked his hand and slicked what little hair he had back. Nobuyuki glared at the stranger. "It's for 'Official Business', I promise."

"And what kind of 'Business' would that be?" Nobuyuki asked

"That depends." The Stranger responded, "Have you heard of a Planet called Juri?"

"Right this way." Nobuyuki said as he led the Stranger inside. "They should all be eating lunch right now." Nobuyuki pointed towards the dining area, but the Stranger gave a perplexed look to Nobuyuki.

"Lunch." The Stranger said, "What the hell is 'lunch'?" Nobuyuki was taken aback, seeing as nobody had ever asked him that question before.

"Well, let's see," he said, trying to explain, "Lunch is the meal you eat during the middle of the day."

"Oh!" The Stranger exclaimed, "You mean 'Dinner'."

"No." Nobuyuki said, "'Dinner' is the meal you eat at the end of the day."

"No, that would be 'Supper'." The Stranger explained.

"Then, what would be the meal at the beginning of the day?" Nobuyuki asked.

"'Breakfast', duh." The Stranger answered. "But, thank you for your assistance, you've been such a great help, however; I'll be able to take things from here."

The Stranger made his way towards the Dining Table, where sat Tenchi, Ryoko, Sasami, Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Kiyone. Tenchi, who recognized the Stranger from his earlier "lesson", jumped up, grabbed the Master Key, and formed the sword. Ryoko and Ayeka, who saw Tenchi's reaction, also prepared for battle, Mihoshi and Kiyone reached for their pistols, and Sasami gasped and covered her mouth. However; the Stranger just stood there.

"Calm down, the lot of ya." The Stranger said, "And Tenchi, put that knife away. Yer training's over fer today."

"That's not a knife." Ayeka said, in her usual snotty way, "That's a sword." The Stranger rolled his eyes, turned to Ayeka and raised his left eyebrow.

"A sword ain't nothing but a really long knife." The Stranger said, as he turned back to Tenchi, "Besides, the one I seek ain't even here." Tenchi looked around to see who was missing.

"Washu must still be in her lab. I'll go get her." Sasami, to everybody's surprise, said. The Stranger turned to her and smiled.

"Thank you kindly little lady." He said, "Much obliged."

"You're Welcome." Sasami said, as she got up and headed towards Washu's lab. .

"If you're not here to fight." Tenchi said as he put the Master key away, "Why are you here?"

"To talk." The Stranger replied, "Ain't 'Freedom of Speech' a right in this Country?"

"Freedom of Speech is one thing." Kiyone said, "Barging in to someone else's house is something completely different."

"I didn't barge in." The Stranger said, "I was let in by the head of the household." Nobuyuki, who had been watching the commotion from the other room, stepped in

"I thought you said you had Business with the Princesses." He stated.

"I did?" The Stranger asked, as he put his right index finger to his bottom lip, and looked upwards, "when exactly did I say that?"

"Well, you didn't 'Exactly' say it." Nobuyuki responded, "But you did mention Juri."

"JURI?!?!" Everyone else shouted in surprise.

"You knew we were from the planet Juri?" Ayeka asked.

"Yes." The Stranger responded, "And I also know that you hold the title of, 'First Crowned Princess'."

"And still you treat me as though I am a mere commoner." The Princess stated. "Such insolence, I should have you locked away."

"Last time I checked Princess, we ain't on Juri" The Stranger said.

"And the last time I checked," Kiyone said, "Inter-Galactic Standard 32011 States: 'Any Royal Family Member from any planet holds and retains any and all privileges and titles bestowed unto them by their home planet, regardless of their location.'"

"Very good, Detective." The Stranger said, "But, personal Standard 101011 states: 'in order for a Princess of Jury to be treated like a Princess of Juri, one must first act like a Princess of Juri.' That, and judging from yer expressions, y'all were trying to hide her title, so I think she wouldn't mind if we let this one slide."

"And if I do mind?" Ayeka asked. She nodded to Kiyone, who reached for her cuffs.

"Then, by virtue of the 'Inter-Planetary Fairness Act' I have the right to request a third party Planet court to avoid misjudgment." The Stranger told the princess, "Good luck trying to find a planet that will convict me just because a Jurian Princess got a little butt hurt. Plus, there's also Article 92 of the 'Primitive Planet Protection Plan'."

Kiyone dropped her hand, turned to Ayeka and said, "I'm sorry, he got you on the 'Quad P'." She then turned to the Stranger and asked, "Are you always this political?"

"You betcha." Came a voice from the hallway. Everybody turned to face the direction that the voice came from, and discovered that Sasami had returned with Washu, who stepped forward.

"Walter." She said, greeting our now named stranger with a nod.

"Mother." Walter said, whilst nodding back. The camera now cuts to a scene outside showing the house and pans up, while everybody in the house, save Walter, Washu, and Sasami, screams, "MORTHER?!" in disbelief. Upon cutting back to inside (and of course, the starting of the wacky background music) we see Ryoko grab Walter by his shirt collar and hold him up.

"You mean to tell me that you're my Brother?" She demandingly asked.

"Not exactly." Walter tried to explain, "More like Stepbrother. You see, Washu is not my birth Mother, but she did raise me, along with Kagato." Walter turned his head as far towards Washu ah he could, "How is Father doing?"

"He was killed by Tenchi." Washu said.

"Oh." Walter said as he turned his head back. He then shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sucks to be him."

"What a fine Son you are." Kiyone said, "You find out your Dad's dead, and that's all you have to say?"

"What else is there to say?" Walter asked. "I mean the fool did try to conquer the whole damn Galaxy. I'm just surprised he lost to such an amateur."

"You bastard!" Ryoko shouted as she tightened her grip, "How dare you call Tenchi an amateur?"

"I dare, because he has such little fighting skill." Walter said, "What's the matter, did he beat you too?"

"Shut up you… You… YOU RED HEADED STEPCHILD!!!" Ryoko exclaimed as she threw Walter across the room and teleported away. Walter went crashing into the wall and fell head first onto the floor.

"Sibling Rivalry." Washu said as she shook her head, "Just another pain of being a Mommy."

"Yer as modest as ever, Mother." Walter said as he picked himself off the floor.

"You really think so?" Mihoshi asked, "I think that was pretty boastful myself." Walter turned to Mihoshi and said,

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, ain't it?"

"You have no idea." Washu said. "But, never mind that, we have a lot of catching up to do. So, follow your dear sweet Mother and she'll make a room just for you." And with that, Walter and Washu retired to the Laboratories.


End file.
